


Kpop Mafia

by Emeraldstar1234



Category: gang au - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldstar1234/pseuds/Emeraldstar1234
Summary: Kwon Rei is the younger brother of the infamous G-dragon, and a member of the gang Bigbang. Black Lotus is yet again causing havoc in the gang world and are slowly killing off all the legends.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first story on Archive I do have an account on Quotev where I write a lot more than I do here. Feel free to leave a comment down below

When night falls the gangs come out to play, clubs are filled with people that party late into the night. The year is 2017 and over the past few years gangs had become quite popular, but none had a lot of experience not like the older gangs. But lucky for them they haven’t been seen for a long time giving the opportunities for the youngers but somewhere out there lurking in the light was something bigger than them all and if they were to defeat it they would need the help of the older gangs.  
Rei sat there in his car watching the club called ‘Forever young’ owned by a new gang called BTS. He looked around as he cleaned his gun, there in front of him walking down the pavement were two men in black suits and on that had a strange pattern on the side. He hopped out of the car and walked into the club following the two men, he looked to his left and saw the Maknae line having a drink and laughing with one another to his right he saw the elders talking with the guests. He continued walked till he found the two men he was looking for seated at the bar. He approached them placing a hand on each shoulder causing them to tense slightly he grinned when he could practically smell the fear radiating of them.  
“Now what are two Black Lotus members doing here,” he smirked as they tensed even more under his touch. “we were just getting a drink you know,” one of them said nervously as he rubbed his arm. Rei chuckled lightly and tightened his grip before leaning down in between their heads “Oh I know but I don’t think that’s why you are here,” he snarled “Am I right.”  
The men laughed and stood up in sync before turning and sinking a fist into Rei’s gut making him fly away and crash into a pillar. He groaned as he stood and spat out a mouth full of blood he threw a dagger beside the men’s head in warning as he walked forwards.  
“Now what is your boss’s plan.” Rei said glaring furiously at the men making them flinch. The men lifted their guns and fired at him making him stop and look at them before smirking at them once again. “you guys never learn do you,” he ran at them flipping over and wrapping his legs around his neck and listened to it as you heard it snap. He then turned and ducked as the other swung at him before going behind and slicing his neck. He turned and saw that everyone that previously was in the club were running down the street.  
“Well, well what do we have here,” a voice said from behind Rei, he turned and found BTS staring at him, he raised his hands in surrender as they came closer to him. “I don’t mean any harm to you or your gang Namjoon,” Rei said as he smiled lightly. Namjoon looked shocked as Rei knew his name “How do you know my name,” he inquired, he was curious know as he got closer to the man that stood in front of him.  
Rei smiled again and lowered his hands “I make it my business to know everyone,” Namjoon nodded and gestured for the rest of BTS to lower their weapons, with Yoongi grumbling how he trusts people too easily. “Nice to meet you,” he said as he held out a hand to Rei, he looked at the hand unnerved before shaking.  
“Your hurt,” someone exclaimed rei looked down at his body and he saw that he did in fact have a few scratches on his body. Rei looked back up again as the doctor of BTS came forward, the man grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs and towards their medical room. “Jungkook get me the medical kit,” he asked as he seated Rei down on the bed. “Ah you don’t have to do this,” Rei protested.  
“nonsense, Namjoon trusts you so I trust you,” He said rei sighed and stayed still as Jin got the medical supplies. Jin motioned for him to take his shirt off making him hesitate. Gently he lifted the shirt off his body and took it of his head and held it in his hands before looking at Jin again. “do you need antiesthetic,” he asked his back turned to Rei. “No, I’ve dealt with worse then this.” He answered back Jin nodded and turned to him with a cloth and cleaned up the blood. “Ok I am going to get the bullets out,” Rei nodded and relaxed under Jin’s touch.  
After Jin was done they walked down stairs to greet the other members Rei was still with out a shirt and was slightly uncomfortable. “Holy shit,” Jungkook yelled as he saw Rei enter all the other members ran in and surrounded Jungkook.  
“what,’’  
“are you ok,” were some of the things they shouted, Jungkook numbly shook his head yes and pointed at Rei everyone turned and looked at him. Rei looked overly confused as everyone looked at him shocked “Ah what are you staring at?” he asked. Jin walked towards him and grabbed his arm and walked him to the coach before making them all sit. “You’re in a legendary gang that’s what,” Yoongi said in awe as he stared at Rei. “oh,’’ Rei said and looked down the tattoo that circled his body. “where have you been for the past few months,” Namjoon asked him, all the legends had disappeared making everyone slightly worried and curious as to where they were. Rei sighed and looked down before looking at the seven boys that were still staring at him with awe.  
“I have been in retirement,” he said looking at the boys faces which turned into ones of shock. “what! Why?” Jungkook said as he looked at one of his Idols. Rei sighed again and looked sadly at BTS, he got up and looked out the window into the black night sky. “A few months ago, Bigbang and I were on a mission as a team to infiltrate the Black Lotus base, Seungri and I slipped inside to take out the boss but we were caught surprisingly, I don’t even know how it happened but Seungri and I barely made it out alive and I went into retirement along with everyone else,” Rei sighed sadly not telling the whole truth.  
“So where is everyone else,” Jimin asked Rei eyes flashed dangerously as he turned and looked at BTS. “Bigbang doesn’t exist anymore every old gang has been killed or are in hiding,” he told them as he grabbed his shirt and dis-guarded leather jacket. Everyone gasped “Why, what happened?” Jin asked as he stepped closer. He stood up and turned to Jin “Kid those people in the bar are called the Black Lotus and they will stop at nothing till they end us all, I suggest you give up this life and pray to fucking god that they don’t find you,” BTS looked at each other in bewilderment “they can’t be that bad, can they?” V asked.  
Rei turned and looked at them “the Black Lotus have been around for ages when we were younger just out of our trainee days we came across a group that called themselves the Black Lotus we were friendly at first and we worked together with Shinee and Super Junior,” Everyone looked at him as he told the story. “We became friends, brothers in arms but then we were framed by the government and things took a terrible turn some Black Lotus members were killed and the rest well they blamed us for it, they turned their backs on us and the code we had together this was when the war between gangs started, after 4 years of fighting we defeated them, barely but we defeated them after that we haven’t heard from our brothers we think they are in hiding know as well,” Rei said and crossed his arms “and know It seems that we were wrong they have only multiplied and grown stronger and know they are out for all gang blood, so I beg you stay hidden or at least tell the other gangs to be careful,” he said to Jin knowing that he would be the only one to listen properly.  
Rei turned and walked down the stairs and walked out the front door footsteps quickly followed behind him. “wait where will you go,” a voice said from behind him, Rei turned and looked at BTS “As far away from here as I can, I don’t want to put you in danger maybe I’ll find someone from Bigbang,” he shrugged as he looked at them. His stare softens as he looked at Jungkook “we’ll see each other again I promise and it might be sooner then you think,” and with that said Rei ran down the street and disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd just like to say something that I should have said at the start of the book this book holds mentions of Jonghyun.

Rei ran down the street towards the apartment he had rented out for a couple of days, turning on the light he looked around and saw the whole place had been trashed. “great just great,” he yelled and through a near by lamp at the wall. “well I see you still have a temper,” A voice chuckled from behind him rei turned and flung a blade at the person that had just stepped out of the bathroom. The figure caught the blade and stepped into the light, he had dark hair and was taller than Rei and had Dark brown eyes.   
“Taeyang,” Rei breathed before launching himself at his Hyung, Taeyang chuckled and patted the youngers back as he wrapped himself around him. Taeyang set Rei on the ground and looked around his apartment “what happened here, brought home a tiger,” he joked. Rei laughed but ended up clutching his middle and shoulder before straightening up again. “no, I haven’t Hyung,” he responded. Taeyang watched as his Dongsaeng wrapped an arm around himself like he was clutching a wound, he walked forwards and gently pulled Rei’s arm away from his stomach.   
“Rei what happened,” He asked gently while lifting up rei’s shirt there on his skin were three bullet wholes that had been stitched up. Taeyang looked up and glared at Rei “Rei I thought you said we would give this life up, and here you are being shot at again.” He yelled making the younger flinch and glare at the older. “Explain this right now Rei.” He demanded. Rei glared at him before responding “I have been looking at this gang BTS, they are exactly like us back then, thinking we could rule the world,” Taeyang laughed and through his hands up “is that the only reason why?” rei shot a glare that rivalled GD’s “Black Lotus are back,” rei bluntly said causing Taeyang to freeze where he stood slowly turning around he walked over and gripped Rei’s shoulders. “what happened, are you hurt, feel dizzy,” he asked frantically as he searched Rei. He pushed Taeyang away and walked towards the window “their back and their out for fresh meat and this time I think not even we can stop them,” Rei said gravelly as he turned and faced Taeyang.  
Taeyang sighed and ran a hand through his hair “we have to get everyone together.” Rei nodded and grabbed his phone before sending a text to Seungri and Daesung, he looked and saw Taeyang handling GD and TOP. “we meet at black hall tomorrow,” he said as he pulled Rei into a hug “be careful, ok.” He whispered into Rei’s hair. Rei nodded and watched as Taeyang jumped out the window and walked off into the night. Rei ran and grabbed his bow and arrows, guns and blades before also jumping out the window feeling somewhat joy at feeling the wind in his face. He carefully walked around the edge of the building hiding in the shadows he didn’t want any more attention tonight and had to be at Black hall by tomorrow morning.  
Rei watched as a group of 6 people were surrounded by people all wearing black suits, he sighed and pulled out his bow and arrow. He pulled back the string and watched closely as they fought he breathed in deeply and let the string go, the arrow flew through the air and embodied in a Black Lotus member making them fall to the floor. He ran and hit a guy with his bow before launching an arrow at a lotus member behind him, he turned and got hit in the face making him land on the floor. Rei rolled over clutching his stomach as a lotus member came and forcefully grabbed him and pulled his head back. Rei lifted his leg up and kicked the man behind him in the groin making him release Rei, he turned and kicked the man in the stomach making him fly back before turning and throwing stars at the remanning men. Rei carefully stood from his crouch and looked at all of the Black Lotus member there were lying dead on the ground.  
Rei grabbed his bow and walked away from the scene he stopped and turned back to them “I suggest that you get out of here before more of them get here,” he told them before continuing on his way. Rei ran through the alley ways and crossed the street towards a safe house that he had used before when he and the gang had been on the run. He carefully crawled through the open window and land in a crouch he gently closed the window behind him and turned the light on, the room lit up dimly. Rei walked around the room and found old photos of them as a group and even some that were taken when Shinee, Super Junior and Black Lotus were friends, he gently sighed and looked at the once beautiful house. Rei walked towards the desk and looking at the photos of them during and after hose four years they had never came back here as it had to many memories of them being together.  
He remembered as he was chased around when he was younger by Josh the leader of Black Lotus and Onew laughing as Josh fell face first into mud on the side lines his brother and friends laughed as Rei dragged a laughing Onew into the mud pit also. Tears fell down his face as he looked around the building that had been plastered with pictures. He turned and found a photo that had been taken a couple days before. He was on his brother’s shoulders and Seungri was on TOP’s right next to his brother and they were holding on to each other while the two holding them struggled making them laugh. Onew and Shinee were beside them as well as Super Junior on there other side was the rest of Bigbang and Black Lotus. Josh had an arm wrapped around Taeyang’s shoulder they were both smiling at the camera.  
He smiled through the tears and placed the photo down and walked to the bed he layed himself on the bed, slowly he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

The morning light shone through the glass window and rested on Rei’s face, he sleepily opened his eyes remembered the events of that night. He hopped of the bed and walked to the window opening it and jumped out the window landing in a crouch he looked around before walked towards ‘Black hall’. Rei walked for about 15 minutes passing by fancy houses and pristine water fountains before he came to an old building that had been used for the last battle in the gang war all those years back. The residents in the area say that they can still hear the outraged screams of the people that had died in the hall. He walked up the black marble steps and opened the old wooden doors they flung back and hit the wall making the pigeons on the roof fly away.  
There in the middle of the hall was Taeyang and Daesung, Taeyang turned and ran to Rei pulling him into a hug. Once he was released he was pulled into another hug but this time by Daesung “How have you been, and why are we meeting up?” he asked him. Rei looked at Taeyang before replying “I’ll tell you once everyone is here.” Daesung nodded before adjusting his gloves. “I never thought I’d be back here again,” a voice chorused from behind the trio making them turn and look at the last three members of Bigbang. Daesung ran past rei and launched himself at Seungri and TOP, while Taeyang wrapped GD in hug as well.   
“what I want to know is why we are even back here and why we are together?” TOP asked as he looked at Taeyang, Taeyang shook his head and gestured to Rei. He sighed and looked down before lifting up his shirt showing the three bullet wounds. “Black Lotus are back and they are stronger then ever,” GD scoffed and looked at his little brother “and what are we going to do about it, we aren’t a gang anymore Rei.”   
“I know that but I have a feeling that it’s not just our blood they’re after this time,” Rei stated as he looked at his Hyung’s. “how do you know this,” TOP curiously, Rei sadly looked down and pulled out a file  
“G.O.D all five members found died, Moon He Jun, Jang Woo Hyuk and Tony An members of H.O.T all found in an empty building with their throats cut, they haven’t seen each other since they went separate ways in 2001, Shinhwa were all found dead with this message written in their blood next to them and this is just the tip of the ice burg,” all members nodded. “how do you know all this?” Seungri asked as he looked at the photos. “Surprisingly enough an old friend,” Rei said smiling “you remember Henry,” Taeyang looked up in surprise “really, last I heard he was in New York and hadn’t told the Super Junior members where he was going,” Rei nodded and smiled again knowing that they were back in business again. “I don’t know the only thing he said was sent with the file to the apartment that we were at last night,” Rei told them while looking at Taeyang.   
“where do we start?” GD asked as he looked at Rei who pondered on the Question. “well there is a gathering tonight where all the gangs go and talk peacefully and have fun for one night a year,” Seungri smirked evilly and hugged Rei before putting his hands on his hips “well let’s crash a gathering shall we,” they all looked at each other and smirked.  
*with BTS*  
“Jungkook stop staring into space,” Jin shouted as he cleaned the bar with the other members, Jungkook jerked out if his dream like state and looked at his Hyung’s who were all glaring at him. “Sorry Hyung’s,” he apologized before continuing the sweeping. “Hyung what do you think he meant by how he would see us sooner then later?” Jimin asked Jin, Jin sighed and stopped working and looked at his Dongsaeng “I think he meant that something is coming and we need to be ready and I have a feeling it has something to do with the Black Lotus he keeps talking about,” Jimin nodded and continued working, Jungkook looked down and thought back to one of his hero’s. He gripped the sides of the table and lifted it up right and put it down before looking out the window again, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Rei told them.   
*with Bigbang*  
It was night time and Bigbang were seated in a vehicle they had stolen a few hours earlier outside the abandoned warehouse where the gang gathering was supposed to be held. They watched as multiple gangs went through the big metal doors, “ok what are we supposed to do when we get in there,” GD asked them causing everyone to shrug. “You’re the leader you make the decisions bro,” Rei sassily said as he pressed his face against the glass with Seungri looking at all the gangs. Rei could feel the glare from a mile away but ignored it and continued staring at the gangs with fascination “Seungri look that’s a flame thrower, so cool,” he said in awe at the gang that had walked in “sweet,” Seungri said as he looked at that flamethrower. “we are going to wait until all the gangs are in and then we are going to make an entrance,” GD told everyone as they watched the last of the gangs go through the metal doors.   
Bigbang hopped out of the car and walked towards the building looking at the window they could hop through. Rei laughed and ran forward he slowly opened the door and saw that there were large tables in the middle of the warehouse where everyone sat shouting at each other. Rei beckoned for the others to come in as the gangs were to distracted to even notice that three windows were being opened and three gangs were slowly climbing in. They stood behind an empty table and looked at all they gang’s fighting “seriously they are going to fight at a gathering,” Rei angrily said to the rest of Bigbang. He walked forwards ignoring all the whisper-yelling his gang mates were doing to get him to stop. “OI,” he yelled slamming his fist down on the table making the whole warehouse go silent “I don’t know what you guys call a gathering but this is not it,” he continued. “who are you to tell us what to do,” a voice called throughout the warehouse “Yeah, we could kill you and your friends in a heartbeat,” another yelled. A chilling laugh escaped Rei’s lips as he thought about them defeating Bigbang, GD walked up and placed a hand on Rei’s shoulder before glaring at all of them, he turned back to his gang and nodded they all took of their masks and walk into the light. Rei glared at everyone who stared at Bigbang in shock “not so confident know are you,” he grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear him causing a few to laugh. “I see nothing has changed hogging all he spotlight again,” a voice called from the side of the warehouse, bigbang looked in that direction and found a gang with five members standing there with smiles on their faces. “ONEW,” Rei shouted before running and hugging the Shinee leader “where have you been?” he questioned the older.   
The leader of Shinee shrugged “here and there,” he shrugged causing them to laugh before they turned back to the other gangs that were gathered below them. Rei turned to the gangs and saw them looking at Bigbang and Shinee with awe “and you wanted to kill us,” he mocked the guy that had spoken up before. Onew shook his head as he looked at GD “still the same as always,” he muttered making Jiyong laugh “yeah I don’t think he will ever change.”


End file.
